


One Piece PETs: Cute Mountain Girls

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [237]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Life in the mountains for Nami & Robin. Takes place pre-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Cute Mountain Girls

**One Piece PETs: Cute Mountain Girls**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hyper series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Way up in the mountains lived a pair of two gorgeous women,  named Nami and Nico Robin.

 

They lived a quiet, simple life. When they were hungry, they'd hunt for their food, for they were very capable hunters.

 

    If they got dirty, they would bathe in the springs. And when they would take a bath there, boy was it a sight to behold. When the sunlight hit them as they bathe, their bodies would sparkle from the light. Even in the moonlight, they would appear as Heavenly Beings.

 

    Of course, one had to be careful, treading into their territory. Any trespasser who dared to enter their home would be severely punished. A lesson two individuals would learn, once they arrived there.

 

"Hey, Zoro, are we there yet?"

 

"Not yet, Luffy."

 

A Black-Capped Capuchin Monkey Man, named Luffy, groaned at this. "You said that an hour ago~!"

 

***Grrrrrruuuuuurrrgh...!!***

 

"And I'm hungry~!!!"

 

"What else is new?"

 

"When're we getting there?"

 

"WHEN WE GET THERE, DAMMIT!!!"

 

"Okay! Goddamn."

 

Zoro, a Siberian Tiger Man, growled in irritation.

 

_'Hard-ass.'_ Luffy thought.

 

"I heard that!" Zoro barked.

 

"How?!" Luffy asked.

 

"You were thinking out loud!" Zoro answered.

 

"D'oh!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Moron," Zoro grumbled.

 

Ahem. At any rate, they continued on their path. However, Luffy still complained of hunger.

 

_'Kill me now.'_ Zoro grumbled in thought.

 

As they continued exploring, Luffy just couldn't contain his hunger anymore, so he wandered off in search of food.

 

"Wonder what I can eat around here." he murmured to himself.

 

***Grrrrrrrrgh...!!!***

 

"Aww, I know," Luffy spoke to his stomach, rubbing it gently, "we'll find food soon."

 

Luffy suddenly became alert the moment he heard two women's voices.

 

"So I found a good fishing spot yesterday, Robin. Lots of whoppers swimming around in there."

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yup! With all that fish, we'll be set for months!"

 

"Fish?" Luffy asked, drooling.

 

***Grrrrrruuuummmggghhh!!!***

 

"Shh~!!" Luffy shushed. "Quiet, tummy...!!"

 

"Did you hear something?" asked Robin.

 

"Sounded like a wild animal," Nami answered, "Stay on your toes."

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped as he ran to hide.

 

Soon, Nami parted the bushes...and saw Luffy attempting to hide by covering his face with a giant leaf.

 

"What the...?!" she questioned. "Hey, who are you?!"

 

"AAH!!" Luffy yelped as he dropped the leaf.

 

"What're you doing in our territory?!" Nami questioned. "Talk!! Now!!"

 

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy answered. "I'm an explorer, and I came here with my friend, Zoro! Although, I wandered off in search of food, because I got hungry. And then I heard you guys talking about fish!"

 

"Yeah, right," Nami replied, "A likely story."

 

"It's the truth!" Luffy argued. "I don't have a lying bone in my body!"

 

"Nami, I think he's telling the truth," Robin piped up, "Look at that face of his."

 

Luffy put on his big, sad, soulful eyes look complete with a quivering lip.

 

_'...So cute...!!'_ thought Nami. _'Who could resist that face...?!'_

 

"Fine," Nami spoke, maintaining her cold expression, "but if you try anything, I'll have your head...got it?"

 

"Got it...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Good," Nami nodded, "come with us."

 

"Umm...okay," Luffy complied.

 

On that, he followed Nami and Robin.

 

***Grrrrr...!!***

 

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned. "Hungry...!"

 

"So that was the growling we heard," Nami deduced, "We thought it was another mountain lion."

 

"Yeah, I've been told that my stomach sounds like an animal growling." Luffy replied. "I can't help it."

 

"Well, I guess I could take you to this fishing hole I found," Nami spoke.

 

"Really?" Luffy asked. "You'd do that?!"

 

"Yes." Nami answered. "As long as you don't tell anybody else."

 

"I won't." Luffy promised. "Uh...by 'anybody'...do you also mean Zoro?"

 

"Especially Zoro!" Nami answered.

 

"Okay, okay!" Luffy cried.

 

Anyway, they arrived at a huge lake with fish swimming around in it...very BIG fish.

 

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at 'em all!!"

 

Nami soon set up her fishing rod.

 

"Can I try?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sure." Nami answered, giving the rod to the Monkey Man.

 

Luffy cast the line, which landed in the water, and he waited for a bite. 10 minutes passed by until something pulled on his line.

 

"Ooh! I got something!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to reel it in.

 

"Hurry and reel it in!" Nami told him.

 

"I'm trying!" Luffy cried. "But it's huge!"

 

    He pulled with all his might, but Nami got behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Luffy blushed a little when Nami's chest pressed up against his back.

 

"Hey!" Nami shouted. "Focus!"

 

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized. "O-okay, I think I got it!!"

 

Soon, Luffy and Nami both pulled the fishing rod, and out of the lake came a large fish about 8 feet in length.

 

"WHOA!!!" Luffy and Nami cried.

 

"Oh, my!" Robin gasped. "It's huge!!"

 

The fish flopped about on the ground, and Luffy stared at it, his mouth watering.

 

"Wipe your mouth, dude." Nami scolded.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, wiping his mouth.

 

    Robin and Nami picked up the fish, the former holding one end and the latter holding the other. They took the trout back to their home, with Luffy tagging along.

 

"Hey, Luffy!"

 

Luffy looked up to see Zoro, who was standing on a cliff.

 

"There you are!" the Siberian Tiger Man shouted. "Where the hell did you go!?"

 

"Hi, Zoro!" Luffy waved. "I've been fishing!"

 

"Who's that guy?" Nami asked, pointing up at Zoro.

 

"That's Zoro," Luffy answered. "He's my best friend, and I came to this mountain with him."

 

"Who're these two?" Zoro asked, gesturing to Nami and Robin. "Don't tell me they captured you."

 

"No." Luffy answered. "I just went to a fishing hole with them--OOP!!"

 

He quickly covered his mouth.

 

"A what?" Zoro asked.

 

"N-never mind!!" Luffy shouted. "It's a secret!! Forget I said anything!!!"

 

"Uh-huh." Zoro replied, giving him a skeptic look. "Right."

 

"Ahem." Robin cleared her throat.

 

Zoro looked at her, and he blushed slightly.

 

"...Can I help you?" Robin asked.

 

"Uh..." Zoro was at a loss for words.

 

"...Weird," Robin muttered, "anyway, how about you come with us?"

 

"Yeah, Zoro!" Luffy agreed. "C'mon!"

 

"Fine," Zoro complied, "I'll go."

 

"All right!" Luffy cheered.

 

Nami rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

 

With that, they continued back to their home.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by The Harkonnen (A Hellsing reference)*****

 

"Well, here we are," Nami spoke.

 

"Whoa...!" Luffy whispered. "Cool!!"

 

"Thank you," Nami smiled as she and Robin took the large fish to the kitchen to cook it. "Now you wait here a minute, 'kay?"

 

"Okay!" Luffy answered as he sat and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited...and waited some more.

 

***Grrrrwwwwlll!!!***

 

Luffy punched his gut, silencing it.

 

"Done!" Nami called.

 

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered, running into the kitchen.

 

Zoro followed after him, walking in behind him like a normal person.

 

"Voila," Nami presented the cooked fish, seared, sliced up, and seasoned with the herbs found around the mountain, "Enjoy."

 

"Oh, I will!" Luffy replied, digging in. "Mmmm...SOOOO GOOD!!"

 

"Thank you!" Nami beamed. "Glad you like it!"

 

"I love it!" Luffy commented with his mouth full.

 

"It's okay," Zoro spoke as he ate the fish, too, "I've had worse."

 

"Uh-huh." Nami muttered, slightly miffed.

 

Before too long, Luffy was finished, because his belly was the size of a boulder.

 

"Whew!" Luffy sighed, patting his stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite."

 

"My," Robin mused in surprise, "That's quite an appetite you have."

 

"Runs in my family." Luffy explained.

 

"I see," Nami noted, "You gonna be okay?"

 

Luffy nodded. "I just need a minute to digest," he answered.

 

"Or explode," Zoro muttered.

 

"Shut up." Luffy retorted.

 

Nami chuckled a bit. _'He's actually kind of funny.'_ she thought.

 

Luffy sighed as he lied down.

 

"Man, this always happens," he added, "I eat so much and get so full, I start getting sleepy."

 

"Would you like a belly rub?" Nami offered.

 

"That'd be nice, actually," Luffy answered.

 

Nami knelt beside Luffy and rubbed his Buddha belly.

 

"How's that feel?" she asked. "Good, right?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Luffy hummed, "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome." Nami smiled.

 

"Aww, how cute," Robin cooed.

 

To add more to the cuteness, Luffy's leg started thumping on the floor.

 

"Aww, he's like a puppy~!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"A gluttonous puppy," Zoro quipped, "Make that a gluttonous slob of a puppy."

 

"Kiss my ass, stripes." Luffy retorted.

 

Zoro growled at him, showing his teeth.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped.

 

"Yeah, I thought so," Zoro spoke, "wuss."

 

"Hey, that's not nice!" Nami yelled.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy added. "That's not nice!"

 

Zoro rolled his eye. "Good grief," he muttered.

 

Anyhoo, Luffy fell asleep after a while. Nami sat next to him, watching him sleep, and she couldn't help the smile creasing her lips.

 

_'He looks so peaceful.'_ she noted. _'Before, he acted like such a bundle of energy.'_

 

Luffy snored loudly, much to Zoro's annoyance.

 

"Oh, jeez," he grumbled, covering his ears, "this is gonna be a long night."

 

Robin chuckled at this as she started scratching Zoro behind his ears.

 

***Purrrr...!***

 

_'How cute!'_ Robin mentally noted. _'He's like a kitten!'_

 

Zoro continued purring, his tail twitching from side to side. But then his eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing.

 

"Hey, wait a minute!" he exclaimed.

 

"What?" Robin asked. "What's wrong?"

 

"You trying to make a fool outta me?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"That wasn't my intention." Robin answered. "I just thought your ears could use a scratch."

 

Zoro only grumbled under his breath, blushing red.

 

_'Dammit,'_ he cursed, _'I hate to admit it, but I actually liked that!'_

 

    Anyhoo, Zoro had decided to get some shuteye, with Nami and Robin doing the same. Luffy just kept on sleeping. "Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Luffy, who had slimmed down, yawned as he sat up.

 

"Bathroom..." Luffy murmured, getting up to use the facilities.

 

Nami, Robin, and Zoro were still sleeping.

 

In the bathroom, Luffy sighed as he relieved himself.

 

"Sweet relief...!" he spoke.

 

After about 10 more seconds, he zipped up, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and left the bathroom.

 

***Grrrrrruuuuuurrrmmbgh...!!***

 

"Now, I'm hungry."

 

***Guuuuuuurrgghh...!!***

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find something to eat."

 

    With that, he went out to look for food. He didn't have to look far, because he saw Nami, who had awoken, entering the house, carrying a few eggs.

 

"Hope you like your eggs sunny-side up," Nami spoke.

 

"I do, actually." Luffy smiled. "Thanks."

 

Nami soon proceeded to cook the eggs. "So, how are you, this morning?" she asked.

 

"Pretty good." Luffy answered. "Hungry, but good."

 

"Then you're gonna love breakfast," Nami added, "Good thing I got these eggs."

 

"Mm!" Luffy licked his lips. "Yummy!"

 

Nami giggled as she started to make the eggs. Luffy waited patiently for his breakfast, his stomach growling the whole time.

 

"Will you be quiet?!" he asked. "You told me a thousand times!!"

 

His stomach growled as if to say "Feh."

 

"Ah, grit your teeth and bear it," Luffy replied, "...Hold on, do stomachs have teeth?"

 

His stomach growled as if to say "No, we don't."

 

"Oh," Luffy murmured, "okay, then."

 

At that moment, Zoro entered the kitchen, yawning.

 

"Mornin', Zoro!"

 

"Whatever..." Zoro muttered.

 

"Sour puss." Luffy murmured.

 

"You're not a ray of sunshine, either," Zoro retorted.

 

"Now, now, boys," Nami intervened, "Let's not fight."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied. "Sorry."

 

"Good." spoke Nami. "Eggs are almost done."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

Soon, the eggs were finished.

 

"Dig in, boys." Nami smiled.

 

Luffy was already digging into the eggs. Zoro ate his eggs like a normal person, and then, Robin walked in.

 

"Hey, Robin." Nami greeted.

 

"Morning," Robin greeted.

 

"Hi!" Luffy piped up with his mouth full.

 

"Close your mouth, moron!" Zoro shouted.

 

Luffy swallowed his food. "Sorry."

 

"Sheesh," Zoro muttered, "freakin' slob."

 

Luffy only responded by blowing a raspberry at him.

 

"Boys," Robin noted, "Can't live with them, yet you can't live without them."

 

"Right?" Nami quipped earning a chuckle from Robin.

 

After breakfast, the four decided to take a walk. They enjoyed the sights, the sounds, nature, and of course, each other's company.

 

_'They're sweet,'_ Nami thought, _'When they're not annoying each other.'_

 

At that moment, Luffy spotted a goat passing by.

 

"Ooh! A goat!" he exclaimed while the goat bleated at him.

 

"So?" Nami asked. "Lots of goats roam here."

 

The goat walked up to Luffy and sniffed his pants. At that instant, he started biting on them.

 

"Hey!" Luffy cried. "Let go!"

 

He pushed the goat away, but he tore off a bit of his pants.

 

"Great." Luffy grumbled. "Just what I needed."

 

_'Heh heh heh,'_ Zoro snickered, _'What a moron.'_

 

Moving on.

 

As they continued their walk, they came across a herd of sheep.

 

"Ooh!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sheep!"

 

"What about them?" Zoro asked.

 

"Sheep are cool," Luffy answered, "Look at 'em! They're so fluffy! Plus, they're fun to be around."

 

Nami giggled.

 

_'Such a funny boy,'_ she mused, _'He acts like such a little kid.'_

 

At that moment, one little lamb walked over and rubbed his face against Luffy's leg.

 

"Aww~!" Luffy cooed as he pet him. "Now isn't that cute?"

 

"Aww~!" Nami swooned.

 

Robin chuckled. "How nice," she spoke.

 

One of the sheep walked up to Zoro.

 

"Uh...hey," he greeted.

 

***Baa~!***

 

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Robin asked. "He likes you."

 

"I guess he does," Zoro noted.

 

At that moment, the sheep nuzzled his face against Zoro's leg.

 

"Oh, isn't that just so sweet?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed, looking at the sheep.

 

"Can we stay here and play with them?" Luffy asked.

 

"I don't see why not." Nami answered. "What do you think, Robin?"

 

"No arguments here." Robin answered.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Shishishishi!"

 

So, the group continued spending time with the sheep. Luffy was running around, playing tag with the lambs. Nami held a tiny lamb in her arms.

 

"Aww, you are so cute!" she exclaimed.

 

***Baa~!***

 

Robin chuckled as she pet one of the lambs. "Such sweet little things."

 

    Zoro sat on the ground with two lambs sitting around him. They both stared at him, curiously, and he just blinked back at them. Next, one of the lambs picked out an herb and gave it to Zoro.

 

"Uh...thanks?" Zoro spoke.

 

_"You're welcome."_ the lamb replied.

 

Zoro blinked at the herb, then he sniffed it...and that's when his eyes went wide.

 

_'Wait...is this...?!'_ he thought before sniffing it again. _'It is!! It's...CATNIP!!!'_

 

_"We thought you might like it,"_ the second lamb piped up, _"You're a cat, right?"_

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered, "Well, a cat-human hybrid, but yeah."

 

"Either way, we thought you might like it." the first lamb added.

 

"Thanks," Zoro replied.

 

_"You're welcome!"_ the lambs smiled.

 

"Wait, did they say catnip?!" Nami asked.

 

"I think they did." Luffy answered.

 

"Get your own!!" Zoro shouted.

 

Nami frowned at the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh, boy," Luffy muttered, "not good."

 

"You act like you've seen this before," Robin noted.

 

"I have." Luffy confirmed. "11 times, actually."

 

"Goodness," Robin gasped, "Was it bad?"

 

"Let me put it this way," Luffy started, "You know how you shouldn't get in between a tiger and its food? Well, imagine that, but switch the food with catnip and it gets at least ten times worse."

 

"Yikes." Robin muttered. "He must really like catnip, then."

 

"Almost as much as he loves booze," Luffy added.

 

"So, he's an alcoholic?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup," Luffy answered.

 

"Hey!" Zoro piped up. "I'm not THAT bad!!"

 

"Yeah, you've got a point, there." Luffy noted. "I've seen worse."

 

_'Wow...'_ Nami thought. _'These two seem like polar opposites...how could they be friends?'_

 

Anyway, one of the lambs sat in Luffy's lap.

 

"Aww~!" Luffy cooed as he hugged it. "Hello, little guy!"

 

***Baa~!***

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "I love sheep."

 

The lamb responded by licking his cheek.

 

"Aww~!" Luffy cooed.

 

"How cute~!" Nami added.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Yeah, that's nice." Zoro spoke.

 

After a while, they had decided to move on. Along the way, they came across a lake with a waterfall.

 

"Oh, great!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm thirsty!"

 

He bent down, scooping just a handful of the water, and brought it to his lips. Next, he sucked up the water and swallowed it.

 

"Ah~," Luffy sighed, "I needed that."

 

"You know, they say this water is rejuvenating," Robin explained.

 

"That so?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Yes," Robin answered, "it's great for meditating."

 

"I see," Zoro grinned.

 

"That's good, because Zoro meditates a lot!" Luffy added.

 

Zoro sneered at him, causing him to grin sheepishly.

 

"Anyway," Nami began, "why don't you try it out?"

 

"Me first!" Luffy called as he took off his shirt...revealing his well-toned abs.

 

"Wow...!" Nami whispered, a slight pink flush on her cheeks.

 

Robin noticed this and chuckled, causing Nami to glare at her.

 

"Sorry," she apologized.

 

Ahem. Moving on.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!" Luffy cheered as he jumped into the water.

 

***SPLASH!!!***

 

"AAH!!" Nami cried as she got splashed. "LUFFY!!!"

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized.

 

Nami sighed as she shook herself dry. As she did, the water that dripped off her skin seemed to make it shine in the sunlight.

 

"Wow..." Luffy muttered, blushing. "So pretty...!"

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed, her ear swiveling. "Did you say something?"

 

"Uhh...n-no," Luffy answered, "I didn't say anything."

 

"Really?" Nami asked. "Because I could've sworn I heard--"

 

"I didn't say anything!" Luffy cried. "Let it go!!"

 

"Okay," Nami spoke, "jeez."

 

"Embarrassed, are we?" Zoro asked.

 

"Eat a dick, Zoro." Luffy retorted.

 

"Now, now," Robin spoke, "let's not fight."

 

"Yeah, let's enjoy ourselves," Nami added.

 

"Okay." replied the guys.

 

Soon, Nami decided to get in, too.

 

"Ah," she sighed, "Feels so nice."

 

"Yeah, it does," Luffy smiled.

 

_'It's even better, since you're here.'_ he thought.

 

Robin sat near the water, dipping her feet in.

 

"Hmm..." she hummed, pleasantly. "It does feel nice."

 

Zoro knelt down and stuck his paw in the water, sighing in content. "You're right." he concurred. "It does feel good."

 

With Luffy and Nami, the former playfully splashed the latter.

 

"Hey!" Nami laughed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

    Nami soon splashed the Monkey Man back. Luffy spluttered for a moment, but then he laughed some more. As this was going on, Zoro and Robin watched them.

 

"So cute," Robin smiled.

 

"Not that cute." Zoro pointed out. "I've seen Luffy drool in his sleep."

 

"Oh, it can't be that bad." spoke Robin.

 

"Trust me," Zoro assured, "It is."

 

"Um...okay..." Robin replied. "If you say so."

 

Yes. Moving on.

 

After a while, Luffy and Nami were finished frolicking. The two of them just relaxed, wading in the water.

 

"Haaa..." Luffy sighed. "Feels good."

 

"It does," Nami agreed, "so, tell me, what brought you and Zoro to our mountain?"

 

"Zoro and I were exploring it," Luffy answered, "Just for the sake of it."

 

"Oh," Nami spoke, "I see."

 

"What about you and Robin?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh, we've lived here all our lives," answered Nami, "In fact, not many come here because of us."

 

"Why's that?" Zoro asked.

 

"We scare them off," Robin answered.

 

"Oh." Luffy and Zoro muttered.

 

"Hey, what did you expect?" Nami asked. "We do live here."

 

"True." Luffy concurred.

 

"Yeah, you're right about that," Zoro added.

 

"Thanks." spoke the girls.

 

"No problem," Zoro replied.

 

"How long do you boys plan on staying here?" Nami inquired.

 

"Not too long," Luffy answered, "about two more days."

 

"I see," Nami noted, sounding almost disappointed.

 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

 

"Nothing," Nami answered, "don't worry about it."

 

"You sure?" Luffy asked.

 

"I'm sure." Nami answered.

 

Luffy only blinked at Nami.

 

_'Somehow, I feel like I should.'_ he thought.

 

A little later, the group headed back to the house. As they did, Luffy kept eyeing Nami from behind.

 

_'Something's bothering her,'_ he thought, _'I just know it.'_

 

By that point, they had arrived back at the house.

 

"That was a nice hike," Zoro commented, stretching his arms.

 

"I liked the sheep," Luffy added, "they were cool."

 

"I think they liked you, too," Nami concurred.

 

"Well I am a likable person!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

***Grrrrrrrrrggghh...!!***

 

"Hungry?" Nami inquired, earning a nod from Luffy. "I figured as much."

 

"We'll see what we can whip up." Robin added.

 

"Thanks," Luffy answered, rubbing his stomach.

 

***Grrrrrrgh...***

 

"My stomach says thanks, too." Luffy added.

 

Nami laughed at this. "Well, I'd say your stomach has very good manners," she joked.

 

"Which is ironic, because Luffy has none." Zoro quipped.

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "I do have manners! ...I just don't use 'em much."

 

"Uh-huh." Zoro retorted, not believing him.

 

    Luffy only pouted in response. Nami and Robin giggled at their antics. By that point, Nami started to make something for Luffy to eat as he sat at the table, waiting. As he waited, he looked at Nami. That's when he noticed a melancholy look on her face.

 

"Huh?" he muttered. "What's with her?"

 

Nami sighed, putting the knife she was using to cut up the boar meat she was making for Luffy down.

 

"Is everything okay?" Luffy asked.

 

"Eh?" Nami muttered. "Oh! Uh...yeah."

 

"You sure?" Luffy asked. "You don't look like it, to me."

 

_'Dammit!'_ Nami thought. _'Am I THAT easy to read?!'_

 

"Yes, you are," Luffy said. "You're thinking out loud, by the way."

 

"D'OH!!!" Nami cried as Robin chuckled slightly.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Luffy inquired.

 

"It's nothing," Nami answered, "don't worry about it."

 

"You know, you're not fooling anybody," Robin spoke.

 

"...I know." Nami admitted, defeated.

 

"What's up, Nami?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

Nami heaved a sigh. "I'm kind of bummed that you'll be leaving in a few days."

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "You are?"

 

Nami confirmed this with a nod.

 

"How come?" Luffy asked.

 

"I guess it's because I've gotten used to you," Nami answered, "I didn't think much of you until I got to know you a little more."

 

Luffy blushed a little at this.

 

"Gosh, Nami," he spoke, "Really?"

 

"Really." Nami answered.

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

"Man, we could read you like a book," Zoro piped up.

 

***BAP!!*** Luffy socked Zoro in the jaw.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried. "WHAT THE S***, LUFFY!?"

 

"Shut it, Stripes." Luffy told him.

 

Nami and Robin stared in shock.

 

"Sorry about that," Luffy apologized, "and Nami, how about this? What if Zoro and I came to visit you and Robin from time to time?"

 

"Y...you mean that?" Nami asked, surprised.

 

"Yup." Luffy answered with a nod. "I promise!"

 

His words gave Nami a sense of comfort as she smiled.

 

"Thank you, Luffy," she told him.

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Revy shooting up Nazis (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

"Ahhh..." Luffy sighed as he patted his bulging stomach. "That hit the spot."

 

"You ate enough to last for an entire week," Zoro noted, "You should be full."

 

Nami soon gave Luffy a belly rub.

 

"Feels good, huh?" she asked.

 

"Mm-hmm." Luffy hummed. "It makes me sleepy."

 

Nami giggled as he let out a yawn. "So cute," she spoke, softly.

 

"Not that cute." Zoro muttered. "Seriously, how is that cute?"

 

"Hush." Robin chided as she tugged on Zoro's ear.

 

"Ow!!" Zoro cried. "Robin!"

 

"Sorry," Robin began, "but you kind of deserve it."

 

Anyhoo, Luffy eventually drifted off to sleep with Nami leaning against his belly, using it like a pillow.

 

_'Who'd have thought that his stomach makes a good pillow?'_ she thought. _'It's really comfortable.'_

 

The Booted Puss Woman heaved a sigh of content.

 

Robin chuckled at them. "Sleep well, you two."

 

She headed out of the house. Outside, she saw that the sun was already beginning to set.

 

"My goodness," she gasped, "It's getting late, already?"

 

Yup. Sure is, Robin.

 

At that point, she looked over and saw Zoro, sitting up in a tree.

 

_'That's not surprising,'_ Robin noted, _'He is a tiger.'_

 

"Either way, I hope you have a good sleep." With that, she headed inside.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Mugen trying to get laid (A Samurai Champloo reference)*****

 

It was time to say goodbye to Luffy and Zoro, but they promised to come back to visit.

 

"It was very nice meeting you two," Nami spoke up.

 

"Likewise," Luffy smiled, "Thanks for letting us stay."

 

"Oh, and take this." Nami offered Luffy some boar meat. "Can't have you going home on an empty stomach, right?"

 

"Thank you!" Luffy replied, taking the boar meat. "I really appreciate it!"

 

"Zoro, take this, too." Robin gave Zoro a going away present, too. "It's that catnip the lambs showed you."

 

"Oh, thanks." Zoro replied, taking the catnip. "I appreciate it."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Well, Luffy," Zoro began, "time to hit the road."

 

"Right." Luffy nodded as he and Zoro left. "See ya, girls."

 

"See you later, Luffy," Nami smiled, "have a safe trip."

 

"We look forward to your next visit," Robin added.

 

"Likewise." Zoro replied. "See ya."

 

And off they went.

 

"Those guys were fun," Nami noted.

 

"Yes, they were." Robin agreed.

 

"You think they'll keep their promise?" Nami asked.

 

"I do." Robin answered. "After all, they don't look like the types to lie."

 

"You're right about that." Nami concurred.

 

On that, they both laughed. Next, they headed back to their house.

 

And thus was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...and perhaps something more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a long time to write...


End file.
